A range of tracked vehicles, such as working vehicles, including asphalt pavers, crawlers, combine harvesters, earthmoving machines and transporters for example, experience shifts of their center of gravity or instabilities in balance, due to their carrying varying loads as they are used to spread material for example or to their supporting mobile heavy implements, or to high speed.
Indeed, it may happen that an additional weight due to material transported or unloaded or to an implement such as a screed on a paver for example, or a higher speed, destabilizes the vehicles, resulting in poor performance of the vehicles, premature failure of the traction system thereof, and damage to the underlying ground.
There is still a need for a dual mode undercarriage for tracked vehicles.